


Your Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man

by sweetrosehoney



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetrosehoney/pseuds/sweetrosehoney
Summary: When Peter returns to his universe, he runs into his neighbor who figures out he's Spider-Man. Debauchery ensues.





	Your Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man

Peter was returning home. A flurry of colors ebbed and flowed around him. Sound echoed throughout the inter-dimensional space. Dainty, bioluminescent webbing connected multiple universes together. As he traveled through he was being pulled like taffy then compressed like a stepped on piece of gum. Then an opening appeared on the other side. Suddenly, he was forcibly pushed out. Peter landed face first on hard wood flooring.

He groaned as he pushed himself up. He tried to look around to gather his bearings, but his eyes didn’t adjust yet and the lighting was too harsh. He slowly stood up as every joint and muscle seemed to protest in unison. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them. When he reopened them he noticed that he was in the hallway in front of his apartment.

“Well that’s convenient” he breathed. His spider sense went on high alert when he heard a loud thud hit the ground behind him. He quickly turned around and noticed you standing their shocked. You had dropped your bag of groceries on the floor and was stiff as a board. Your eyes were bugging out of their sockets and your jaw was dropped. You looked like a fish out of water.

“Oh no, it’s my hot neighbor.”

“What!?” you shrieked in response.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Peter asked.

“Yeah!” you responded dumbfounded.

“Listen, I can explain” he tried to start.

“You’re—you’re –“, you stuttered.

He remembered that he still had his mask on and hoped that he didn’t give away his true identity with his recklessness. “Shh, shh! Yeah, Spider-man. Not too loud okay” he started to approach you to attempt to calm you down.

“You’re spider-man—and a portal—“ the more you spoke the more you started to slur your words. Your eyes became heavy lidded and before you could have crashed, passed out on the floor, Peter caught you with his fast reflexes.

“Well shit” he breathed.

* * *

 

You regained consciousness and recognized you were in your apartment, sprawled out on your couch. Your head was pounding and the room felt like it was spinning. You remembered you were returning home with groceries. As you were fumbling for your keys outside your apartment door, black voidless dots appeared on the opposite wall. They started to expand and connect into one large opening. It started to move, swirl, and spin then suddenly it spat out Spider-Man. You barely remembered briefly talking to him then everything going dark.

Was that a dream?

You sat up and noticed your bag of groceries was perched on your kitchen counter. So that part was true. You rubbed at your temples. What did he say? You tried to remember. It was something important. Did it really happen?

Loud banging on the other side of your wall interrupted your thoughts. You lived next to a family with a rowdy teenager. Your other neighbor directly across the hallway was an older man who was more reclusive. That’s right! He said something about a neighbor! Then it hit you like a freight train.

“Holy shit! My neighbor is Spider-Man!”

You jumped off your couch and sped out of your apartment. You almost ran into your front neighbor’s door, but skidded to a stop before you did. You knocked on the door and almost immediately, as if he was waiting on the other side, your neighbor swung it open.

He was tall, kind of chubby, and rough around the edges, but you found him attractive. He also changed out of his Spider-Man suit and was wearing a hoodie and sweats instead.

“I know who you are!” you exclaimed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about lady.”

“You’re Spider-Man” you declared.

“Yeah, and you’re Batgirl. Listen, I got stuff to do. Maybe you can play superhero with someone else” he said as if he was bored. He started to close his door, but before he could you stopped it with your foot.

You immediately started your flood of questions, “What was that thing you came out of? Was that a portal? How did you do that? What are you doing living in a dump like this? How’d you get me back inside my apartment? You think I’m hot?”

“Lady, you’re crazy.”

“Just tell me the truth!” you cried.

“Leave me alone!” And with that he pushed your foot out of the way with his and immediately shut the door in your face.

You sighed out loud and turned around so your back was against his door. You slid against it until you were sitting on the floor. “I’m not leaving until you tell me the truth!” you said loud enough so he could hear you from inside. You sat outside for two hours waiting. You felt the door open behind you and you scrambled to your feet.

“Get in.”

You jumped with delight and practically bounced inside, but immediately stopped when you noticed that his furniture and all of his belongings were everywhere. You commented on it, “It looks like a hurricane passed through here.”

“Yeah, a portal did that” he responded as he opened his fridge to browse inside.

You gasped, “So it was a portal!”

He sighed out loud and closed the fridge empty handed, “Listen, you can’t tell anyone that you’re neighbors with Spider-Man, alright. This stays between you and me.”

You motioned across your face as if you were pulling an imaginary zipper, “My lips are sealed.”

He plopped down and sat crossed-legged on his futon bed that was seemingly unbothered by the tornado portal. Or maybe he rearranged that one piece of furniture while you were passed out so he had at least somewhere to sit in his mess of an apartment. “So, what do you want to know?” he asked.

“Uh, a lot actually, but first, how’d you get me back inside my apartment?”

“You dropped your keys when you passed out” he answered disinterestedly.

“Oh” you said disappointed.

“I didn’t swing you from the fire escape and break into your apartment from your window if that was what you were thinking.”

You looked at the ground sheepishly, “…Maybe.”

“Then how would I have brought your groceries inside too?”

You shrugged, “I don’t know! I obviously wasn’t thinking about the logistics of it.”

He rolled his eyes, “Obviously. Okay, what else?”

“So the portal? Or rather portals?” you asked unsure.

“That’s a long story” he responded.

“I’ve got time!” you chirped.

He sighed. He told you everything. How a portal opened on his ceiling and sucked him into another universe where another version of him was dead. He met a kid named Miles who seemed to really impact him in a positive way. Meeting other spider people from alternate universes. Ending up fighting bad guys and saving not only the universe he was in at the time, but all of the different universes.

While he told his story you walked and looked around his apartment. It wasn’t that you weren’t interested in his story, you were just curious. He didn’t seem bothered by your snooping and wasn’t even really paying attention to you as he continued. When you found his mask and web-shooters you suddenly had an idea. You snuck his mask into your back pocket and slid one of his web-shooters onto your wrist and covered it with your long sleeve. He finally finished his story.

“Wow” you breathed.

“Yeah” he responded.

“So, you think I’m hot?”

He was astounded, “Really? Are you kidding me? After everything I told you, that’s what you’re gonna ask about?”

“Well, yeah” you couldn’t come up with an excuse.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Yes I do, sheesh.”

You smiled wickedly. “Good” and you pounced on him. You straddled his hips. “My name is (Y/N) by the way” you purred into his ear.

“Uh, mine’s Peter” he stuttered. A blush colored his features as he gulped. You purred his name as you ran your hands under his hoodie. His tummy was soft and warm. His hands gripped at your hips.

“Do you want me?” you asked coyly.

He nodded eagerly. You helped push his hoodie up over his head, exposing his torso. You softly ran your fingernails down his chest and stomach making goose bumps prickle his skin. You slowly started kissing up his chest and nipped at his collarbone which made him shiver and buck his hips. At this point you could feel him pressing against your crotch.

You pulled back up to breathe, “Do you trust me?”

“I guess” he said. You smirked and grabbed his hands. You pulled them off your hips and raised them over his head and pinned them down against the mattress.

“I said, do you trust me?” you asked again as you began to grind against his crotch.

“Yes yes yes, fuck that feels good” he moaned. You used his web-shooter and shot a web at his hands so they were trapped against his bed. He jumped and gasped.

“Good, now wear this” you said as you pulled his mask from your back pocket slipped it onto his head.

You climbed off of him and stood next to the futon. You shimmied out of your clothes and underwear. He watched you the entire time. You noticed his sweatpants were tenting and you returned to his side. “Liked the show?” you asked.

“Mhm” he groaned in affirmation.

You palmed at his erection from the outside of his sweats “Want some help with this?”

He gulped, “Yes, please.” The muscles in his arms flexed against the webbing as you continued to grope and palm him.

“I want something first” you said as you ceased the delicious friction against his erection. He whimpered from the loss of contact. You pulled the mask up past his lips and finally kissed him. When he gasped you took the opportunity to slip your tongue into his mouth. He was a withering mess. He enthusiastically kissed you back, but it was obvious you had the upper hand and was in control of the situation. Even though you were enjoying yourself, this wasn’t what you meant when you said you wanted something from him. You pulled away and he tried to find your lips once again.

“You’re so sweet, make me come with your mouth” you cooed as you started to climb up his body. Your legs were on either side of his face and your hips floated just above his reach. You could feel his ragged breathes against your wet lower lips and it sent a shiver down your spine. You couldn’t wait to feel his lips and tongue working against you. You lowered your hips enough so he could reach and he immediately began to devour you. He ran his tongue along the length of your slit and you gasped. He kissed the hood of your clit and you hissed. How were you already this sensitive? He wrapped his lips around your clit and started to suck. You squealed and held onto the wall to support yourself. You started to grind your hips against his mouth as he continued to work you with his tongue and lips. He would alternate between pressing his tongue inside you and stimulating your clit. Now it was your turn to become a whimpering mess. Stars burst behind your eyes and a familiar warmth in your lower belly started to grow.

“I’m close” you breathed. This seemed to further motivate him as he doubled his efforts. You were teetering on the edge then he moaned sending vibrations which shook your entire body. The coil snapped. Your vision went white as your nerves went into overdrive. You chased his mouth with your hips as you tried to drag out your orgasm for as long as possible. When your bundle of nerves was starting to be overstimulated you pulled your hips away and slid down his body. You slightly twitched and shook at his side as you came down from your high. You kissed him and tasted yourself on his lips. His mouth was covered in your slick.

“You’re a mess” you commented.

He smirked, “I wonder by who.”

You played with the waist band of his sweats, “Maybe I should return the favor, but I want to see your face.” You pulled the rest of his mask off and threw it across the room to be lost among the rest of the mess in his room.

“You’re the one who put it on” he scoffed.

“Yeah, it was fun while it lasted” you said as you started to slip his sweatpants and underwear down his legs. He was already hard and leaking. You lightly danced and tapped your fingers along his shaft and giggled when he let out a frustrated moan from the gentle contact. You kissed his leaking head and licked a stripe along his slit. You wrapped your lips around the head and he threw his head back against his pillow with a hiss escaping his lips. He bucked his hips into your mouth and you gripped your nails into his hips leaving half moon indents to keep him down and under your control. You sank your head lower so you could take more of him into your mouth and moaned at the taste of him. He groaned. He was loud and you were thoroughly enjoying torturing him. He seemed to be enjoying it too.

“Quit teasing me” he rasped.

You pulled away from him with a pop and started jerking him off with one of your hands. “What are you going to do about it?”

Suddenly he broke the webbing with a snap which made you jump. He pulled you up to meet you face to face and made you lay on your back as he climbed on top of you and rested his hips in between your legs. His erection grinded against your slick folds.

“You could do that this entire time?” you gasped as you wrapped your legs around his waist bringing him closer.

“Yeah, of course, I made the webbing. You underestimate me.” He lined himself up against your entrance. “But like you said, it was fun while it lasted.” He punctuated what he said with a thrust. He completely filled you. You wouldn’t dare admit that his Spider suit left little to the imagination and that maybe you daydreamed about Spider-Man railing you into next week, but reality didn’t even come close to your dreams. It far exceeded them. He stretched you pleasantly and you moaned in delight. He started a brutal pace, probably letting his frustration out from your relentless teasing. His room became filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and both of you moaning. Thank Peter B. Parker who couldn’t afford an actual bed frame so a nonexistent headboard would have been hitting the wall causing a ruckus for his neighbors to complain about. It was only a futon that was threatening to break under the two of you from his hard thrusts.

He grabbed the back of your thighs and pushed your knees towards your chest creating a whole new sensation for the both of you. “Fuck, you feel so good” he rasped.

You felt the same warmth in your lower stomach from before growing. “I’m going to come again” you panted. He simply groaned in response and continued snapping his hips against yours. The combined sensation of him dragging against your sensitive walls and hitting your g-spot with every other thrust had you climbing to your release quickly. He slowed his thrusts to an agonizingly slow pace and slipped one of his hands between the both of you. He started to circle his thumb against your already sensitive and engorged clit.

“You going to come for me?” he asked with half-lidded eyes and a sultry tone to his voice. And with that you came undone. You arched your back and let out a deep groan as you shook underneath him. He didn’t last long after you and released inside of you, coating your walls. He slumped and rested his head into the crook of your shoulder. You both took a few moments to come down from your highs. He gently pulled out of you and you both hissed. He rolled laying next to you and ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

You perked up by leaning against your hand supported by your elbow.  “That was fun, want to come over for dinner sometime?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @bidergirl


End file.
